


memories part 2

by Blitzye



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Boba Fett Needs A Hug, F/M, Force-Sensitive Boba Fett, Mandalorian Boba Fett, Reader-Insert, Soft Boba Fett, boba fett imagine - Freeform, boba fett x reader - Freeform, star wars imagine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitzye/pseuds/Blitzye
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	memories part 2

When Boba saw all the blood covering you, his heart jumps a beat. The droid turns around to look at him. “She will survive. I stop the bleeding and most of her wound will heal. But she’s still unconscious. Her head hit a rock hard.” Boba approaches you, bends a knee, and takes your hand. He’s taking off your gloves to discover that you still have the bandage he makes you the night before.

That morning.

Everyone is getting on the ship. Fennec, Din, and you as well. Boba grab your arm as you get in the slave 1. “I think it’s better you stay in the Hutt.”

“Boba stop! That’s why you have me around, isn’t it? To help you with your mission. Nothing else, you’ll make that clear yesterday.”  
The hands that gram your arm slide down to your glove’s hand. “How’s your cut?” He asks.  
“Don’t find a reason for me to stay Boba. Not less to say, something else last night hurt me more than that cut in my hand.” You finish that sentence almost in a murmur.  
Boba still holding your hand. “Understand, it’s self-protection. Not just for me. What we do is not a life for…” You can feel the look at Boba behind his visor of the helmet. He’s looking for words. Or he just doesn’t want to say it.  
“You scare for me or for you, Boba?” You dare to ask. “I know losing someone hurt. I lost my family too. But in that shitty time, having someone you care for or who cares for you feels good. Someone who makes you forget a lot of all the terrible things we see or do. Don’t you ever wish that for you once in a while? You’re human like me, Boba. Human has those needs.” You close your eyes. A tear running to your cheek. When you open your eyes, you realize Boba is now closer to you. He still holding your hand, but now with both of his.  
“Y/N. His modulate voice whispers. I wish for…”

“Boba, y/n, are you ready? We’ve got the signal. The stormtroopers land the stolen ship in the area Din mentions. It’s time to get back those arms,” Fennec shouts at you.  
“Let’s do this,” You say, taking back your hand, whipping your tears, and walking in the ship. Boba closes the door and goes to sit in the driving seat. You decide to stay in the back, using this time to clean and preparing your gun.

“Here, Fett. That’s the one.” Say the Mandalorian.  
“Am I the only one thinking that is odd that nobody Gard the ship?” Ask Fennec.  
“Were here now.” said, Din.  
“Din could take the ship while I take cover from behind those rocks.” You propose. “I will assure that nobody approach will you get in.”  
“Fennec will go with Din” Say Boba  
Fennec looks surprised. “It’s better than y/n take cover behind to snipe the trooper around the ship. She’s the most efficient.”  
Boba doesn’t answer. He knows that the best plan. But like he was afraid of now, he worried for you.  
“I’ll go first and take a position” you affirm.

Slave 1 landing far from the base. Fennec Din jumps off the ship. And waiting for you to take the position. Boba’s looking at you and says: “Be careful.”  
“I will be. But if something bad occurs Boba… ”  
“Nothing will happen to you y/n. I won’t let that happen.” The helmet is close to your face, you hear his breath. You lean, put a kiss on his helmet. You look in his visor and say “My hero” you jump out of the ship.

While the door of the slave is closing, Boba takes a last look at you. He’s walking back to the front of the Slave, wishing the mission end rapidly. He takes a moment. How could you find him somehow interesting? He’s afraid not to be up to your expectation. Suddenly, The Slave shakes and moves violently, taking Boba out of his thinking. An explosion outside. He’s looking at the windshield and saw the capsule you were about to steel are in flame. It was a trap.

Back to Tatooine

In your room, at Boba’s palace, you were still unconscious. It’s been a day. Boba never left your room. Fennec gets in the room. “You should get something to eat. Did you even sleep? She won’t go anywhere and her status is stable.” She told him as she is looking at you.  
“I want you to go with Din, see his contact. I’d like to know why they were waiting for us. Someone tries to kill us all. I want to know who.” Boba order.  
Fennec leaves the room.  
Boba walks to you and sits on the edge of the bed. He’s thinking about what you told him on the ship. You were right. He wishes to have someone to be with. He wishes to be with you. It’s a feeling he long forgets, but you make that all come back. You make those repressed feelings going up to his mind. The sexual feeling was something he let go of after being almost dead in the Sarlacc. He was only focusing on survival and getting back his armor, his revenge. He wants his name back. Now he wants you.  
For longtime Boba thought he would not find that special one. In fact, he never believes in a loving relationship. It’s not for a Bounty. Sometimes he had feelingless sex when he was younger when the sexual feeling was hard to repress. He still a man but he never felt deeply in love. But once, on Tatooine, at the end of the sea desert, he met a young woman. She worked in an area stop and makes the best soup. Boba often goes over there to look for a contract. He enjoys seeing her. Eresy was her name. After a couple of months, he went there only to see her. Eating her soup and talking to her. Boba loves her smile and how shy she was. He was for the first time attracted to someone. He did not know how to manage this new feeling. Yet, he never how to go further in this relation. One day, he learns that half of this area has been destroyed. Eresy was among the victims. It was the proof that those feeling was not meant for him.  
But you were still right. Human needs love and companies. Even with terrible memories and experiences, some feelings are there and you can’t control them. The day he lay his eyes on you, deep down, he felt it. And make sure that that feeling grows everyday spending with you. Every time you look at him with your special smile. Every time you pass close to him and he could smell you. He believes that every minute spending with you will worth it. He will do everything to protect you. You will be his mission now. You told him; he is your hero. Boba smiles softly at this thought.  
You move and mumble, Boba out of his mind. He approaches you and caresses your cheeks. “Shhh. Cyar’ika. Take it slow.”  
You open your eyes. Trying to figure out what was happening and why your all body is hurting so bad. When you realize that someone is next to you, you sit up straight but way too fast. You bring your two hands at your head and scream, “My head hurts? Why my heads hurt so much?”  
“Y/N, I’ll explain, but you have to take it slow. I’ll take care of you. You are home now.”  
“Home?” You look around, trying to breathe. Staring at him and you tried to understand. You were afraid. “Why Am I here? I don’t know you! I don’t know this place.” You are screaming now “What have you done to me? Who are you?”


End file.
